Solo
by Kath Bon'Steffan
Summary: "La curiosidad mató al gato." "No, el gato se suicidó al saber la verdad." ¿Y si realmente la curiosidad mató al gato? ¡Todo por culpa de esta estúpida maldición de la que no me pude librar! Pero al fin y al cabo, sabía que moriría completamente solo...
1. Prólogo

_Esto no es más que un proyecto que inicié el año pasado, y tal vez retome... tal vez. Si se me ocurre como seguirle._

* * *

 **Solo**

 **Prólogo**

¿La curiosidad mató al gato o el gato se suicidó al saber la verdad? Puede ser cualquiera de las dos, dependiendo del caso.

Todo por mi curiosidad, no debí meterme en esto, no debí...

Desde que era pequeño, supe que moriría solo. No tengo familia ni amigos, no tengo nada, a nadie...

Era todo tan espléndido, siempre con la gente que amaba siempre junto a mi, haciendo de mis días más cálidos y resplandecientes.

"Y dejé de creer que moriría solo."

Pero desde que lo encontré, ese maldito brazalete... ahora cada recuadro que era blanco, se ha vuelto completamente negro...

"No debí de meterme en esto."

Solo. La palabra que siempre me ha atormentado, la palabra que ha dado vueltas por mi mente toda mi vida.

"Moriré solo."

Eso es lo que siempre creí. El día que muera, estaría solo, sin nadie a mi lado. No me equivoqué...

"Todos se han ido."

No quedó nadie. Todos aquellos a los que siempre amé, todos. Ya no hay nadie, nuevamente estoy solo...

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, en medio de este charco de sangre. De mi propia sangre. No puedo evitar recordar como comenzó todo esto, como terminé aquí, muriendo, completamente solo...


	2. Así inició

**Solo**

 **Capítulo 1: Así inició**

Permitan que me presente; Me llamo Gakupo Kamui y tengo 22 años. Vivo en un departamento en la ciudad de Tokyo junto a mi novia, Luka Megurine. Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí... Creo que de no ser por ella y mis amigos, estaría completamente solo.

¿Algo más que decir? Soy huérfano. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño, y en el orfanato... Directamente, estaba solo. Bueno, estaba Kaito, ese chico con el que siempre podía contar, hasta que fue adoptado junto con los otros... Y estaba solo de nuevo.

Años más tarde, harto de esperar a una familia que me adopte, me escapé y comencé a hacer mi vida por mi mismo desde los 15 años.

Conocí a muchos amigos espectaculares, y luego a mi querida Luka. Todos compartimos la misma pasión por la música, cosa que nos mantiene muy unidos. Incluso tenemos un club de música.

Pero bueno, creo que ya hablé demasiado, ¿Verdad?

-¡Gakupo!- la pelirosa a la que tanto amaba se encontraba agitando una mano frente a mi rostro.-¿Sigues vivo o que?-

-Oh, disculpa, Luka. No estaba en este mundo.- le contesté con una risita, a lo que ella soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Se nota...- me dijo con esa actitud tan tranquila, carácterística de ella.-Kaito ha estado llamando, dice que tiene algo de que hablar contigo y te espera en la cafetería de Akira.- ¿Kaito? ¿Que querría? Me limité a asentir, para salir del departamento y dirigirme hacia donde me había dicho.

-¿Un brazalete maldito?- arqueé una ceja algo confundido. Yo no creía en esas cosas, pero Kaito sí. Éste me enseñaba una foto de un brazalete brazalete que en verdad era muy bonito, tenía como... Recuadros, en color blanco.

-Eso me dijeron... Y está justo en el sótano del orfanato en el que estábamos cuando niños.- fueron las palabras del peliazul frente a mi.-No se que clase de maldición tiene en realidad... Pero que si alguien llega a encontrarlo, debe deshacerse de él de inmediato.- no me jodas.

-Kaito, esas cosas no existen.- le dije a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro. Bueno, que yo recuerde, Kaito siempre fue así de ingenuo y supersticioso.

-Se que es difícil de creer. Pero yo se que las maldiciones existen. Creo que deberíamos de deshacernos de él, para que nadie caiga.- me respondió.

-Kaito, si me llego a enterar de que fuiste al orfanato y sacaste ese brazalete, quién te va a maldecir soy yo.- le dije a mi amigo en un tono bromista, a lo que éste hizo un puchero infantil.-Como sea... ¿Cómo vas con la canción?-

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh, sí!- el de mirada azulada me dio una hoja de papel, la cual tenía la letra escrita.-Len me ayudó bastante... Aunque reaccionó un poco mal cuando dije que lo vestiríamos de mujer.- reí ante ello. Len tenía rasgos finos y femeninos, por lo que fácilmente se lo podía confundir con una jovencita.

-Es comprensible que reaccione así. Está harto de verse tan afemimado.- comenté riendo, provocando que mi amigo tambien se ría junto a mí. Miré mi reloj, viendo que eran las 14:00.-Por cierto, ¿No tenías una cita con Meiko en este momento?- le dije sin borrar mi sonrisa. Kaito abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Joder! ¡Se me había olvidado!- como siempre.-¡Debo irme, o me matará!- ¡Corre, Kaito, corre!

Sí, Kaito tiene una novia llamada Meiko. Kaito es un joven torpe, distraído y también un gran pervertido. Meiko es más seria, agresiva y algo dominante. Creo que los opuestos se atraen...

Eso sí, cuando beben, no hay quién los detenga.

Cuando Kaito se fue, me dispuse a salir de la cafetería y pasear un rato por ahí. La verdad me gusta mucho caminar y pasear al aire libre, siento aquella libertad que no sentía al estar en el orfanato.

Yo caminaba distraído, por lo que choqué con alguien sin darme cuenta. Ésta persona cayó al suelo, así que la ayudé a levantarse.

-¡Discúlpame, por favor!- le di mi mano para que pudiera levantarse.-No miraba por donde iba.-

-Típico de tí.- Esa voz... La miré bien esta vez.

-¡Gumi!- exclamé con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, para luego abrazar a la ojiverde con fuerza. La chica correspondió al abrazo de la misma manera.-¡Qué alegría volverte a ver!- apliqué más fuerza en mi abrazo. No me culpen, no la había visto en dos años.

-Suelta. No respiro.- me dijo tratando de soltarse. Inmediatamente la liberé.-Bruto... Acabo de volver a Tokyo y ya estás tratando de matarme.- me dijo "ofendida", dándome la espalda.

-Ay, que sensible eres.- le hice un pequeño puchero, pero luego comencé a reir.-¿Cómo te fue en Londres?- pregunté.

-Conocí a un chico llamado Oliver. Dijo que sería un placer venir al Japón para cantar con nosotros.- ¡Con que somos mas! Gumi, con sus encantos, siempre logra traer nuevos integrantes al club. Y ya somos bastantes.

-¿Con que sí? Pues, será bienvenido.- mi mirada se tornó a una asesina de repente.-Si se atreve a tocarte, lo asesinaré...-

-Ay, tranquilo, "padre". Tengo 18 años, no soy una niña a la que debas proteger.- me dijo riendose.-Debo irme. Más tarde, en el club, les contaré como estuvo todo.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente.

Gumi, esa chica que parece zanahoria, es como mi hermanita menor. Mi deber como hermano mayor es protegerla, ¿Verdad?

Creo que lo mejor será que regrese con Luka y le cuente que Gumi ha regresado.

No se por qué fue que me detuve aquí. Frente a este lugar, el viejo orfanato en el que he vivido.

No creo en maldiciones ni nada, pero realmente quería ver ese brazalete. Me parecía muy bonito, tal vez se lo de a Luka en su cumpleaños.

Entré como si nada al lugar, el cuál conocía perfectamente gracias a todos los años que había permanecido allí. Me dirigí hacia el sótano, la curiosidad era bastante. Lo más curioso de todo esto, es que todas las puertas estaban abiertas.

Comencé a rebuscar entre todas las viejas cajas del sótano, las cuales contenían varios objetos que poco me importaban. Sólo quería ese brazalete.

Hasta que lo ví. En el suelo, ese brazalete de color blanco. Lo tomé entre mis manos, mirandolo por unos segundos. Pero, algo me hizo soltarlo, no se que fue... Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, dando a entender que tenía un mensaje.

Luka: Amor, ¿En dónde estás?

No respondí, me fui del lugar como si nada. Debía regresar, no debía preocupar a mi querida pelirosa.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó ella preocupada. Yo sólo la abrazé para calmarla.

-Perdona, pero tenía un asunto que arreglar.- le dije con tranquilidad, aunque ella no parecía estar muy convencida.

-Te creeré...- me dijo soltando un suspiro.-¿Sabes que Gumi regresó?-

-Me la encontré en el camino.-

-Va a haber reunión en el club esta noche.- me dijo sonriente.-Va a contarnos todo lo sucedido en Londres y cosas sobre el tal Oliver.- Ay... Se me había olvidado lo de Oliver.

Esa tarde la pasamos en el club. Gumi se veía radiante, cada vez que hablaba de Oliver, su mirada desprendía un brillo especial... Como si hablara de su enamorado. No me digas que pasó algo más entre ellos.

Si ese tal Oliver se atrevió a tocarla, lo asesinaré.

El resto de la tarde pasó muy tranquila, hasta que anocheció y volvimos a nuestros hogares.

Luka y yo dormíamos en futones separados, ya que no veíamos correcto el dormir juntos aún sin estar comprometidos siquiera.

Mi amada dormía, pero yo no. No se por que me sentía tan intranquilo, tenia un mal presentimiento. Además, sentía un fuerte dolor en la muñeca derecha. Nunca me he cortado las venas, pero se sentía de esa forma...

El dolor se había calmado al fin, por lo que creí que podría dormir en paz al fin.

Creí...


	3. ¿Es esto real?

**Solo**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Es esto real?**

Desperté en la mañana con un extraño dolor de cabeza y con algo de frío. No se por qué, durante la noche me sentía bastante raro.  
Me rasqué un poco la cabeza y tallé uno de mis ojos con mi mano derecha, pero luego ví algo inquietante; el supuesto brazalete maldito estaba en mi muñeca. No recuerdo habérmelo puesto...

Comencé a hacer de todo para quitarme este estúpido brazalete, pero no podía. Incluso bajé a la cocina a por un cuchillo e intenté cortarlo. Nada.

-¿Cielo? ¿Qué tanto haces?- Ay, Dios. Luka se despertó.

-No puedo quitarme esto.- le contesté, a lo que ella se acercó a mi y pudo ver el brazalete con total claridad.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- arqueó una ceja confundida. En otras circunstancias, le habría abrazado con fuerza ya que se ve adorable al hacer eso. Pero no es el momento.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que ni yo lo se?- le dije con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, a lo que sólo suspiró.

-No se de donde lo habrás sacado. Si quieres, quítatelo. Yo iré a preparar el desayuno.- me dijo con ese tono que tanto la caracteriza.

Sólo quiero saber cómo quitarme esta cosa...

Luego de haber desayunado junto a mi querida ojiazul, decidí ir a la casa que Kaito compartía con Meiko. El sabía de esto, quería preguntarselo cuanto antes, no iba a poder estar tranquilo hasta saber la verdad.

Desde afuera podía escuchar como ambos cantaban con fuerza, al parecer algo de J-Pop. No le dí mucha importancia y golpeé la puerta con fuerza, esperando respuesta alguna.

Cinco minutos, nadie abría, sólo escuchaba sus voces. Golpeé la puerta nuevamente, hasta que Meiko me abrió la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres?- me preguntó molesta. No me sorprende, ella es así.

-Necesito hablar con Kaito, ahora.- Meiko se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar. Ví a Kaito sentado en un sofá con un micrófono en su mano. Frente a él, un equipo de música con la música a alto volumen.

-¿Gakupo? ¿Pasa algo, amigo?- me preguntó al verme. Sólo me limité a mostrarle mi muñeca, lo que hizo que lo comprendiera sin decir una palabra.-Te dije que había que deshacernos de él...-

-Eso no ayuda. Sólo quiero saber como quitármelo.- le dije con cierto tono de molestia.

-No puedes quitártelo...- su mirada reflejaba el miedo. Ya me estoy asustando.-Dicen que la única forma es cortarte la mano.-

Cortarme la mano...

Cortarme... La mano...

-Tarado, no haré eso.-

-Bueno, no conozco otra forma. Pero, si la encuentro, te lo diré cuánto antes.- Asentí. Me di la vuelta para irme por donde vine, pero sentí la mano del peliazul sobre mi hombro.-Amigo... Ten cuidado. No sé que clase de maldición tenga, pero debes cuidarte por si acaso.- su voz delataba su angustia.

No se cuantas veces debo repetir que eso de las maldiciones no existe, pero le dije que sí para no preocuparlo.

Ya estaba en un parque junto a Luka, Gumi y Dell, un gran amigo mío además de Kaito.

Estábamos todos debajo de un gran árbol, descansando en su sombra. Yo abrazaba a Luka de un brazo y ella estaba acurrucada sobre mí. Dell y Gumi... Estaban uno al lado del otro golpeandose. No es algo para sorprenderse, ellos siempre son así.

A lo lejos ví una silueta que se me hacía conocida, ese cabello agua marina y largas coletas... Era ella, Miku Hatsune, la de que más éxito tenia en nuestro grupo. Miku siempre fue una chica muy linda y agradable, y su voz es aguda, pero agradable al oído.

Recuerdo ese dueto que hizo con Luka que se volvió tan famoso, Magnet, que hizo creer a mucha gente que ambas tenian una relación amorosa.

Ella pasó justo frente a nosotros, con esa mirada tan triste a la que, desgraciadamente, estamos acostumbrados.

-¡Miku!- me levanté para saludarla, ella sólo me miraba fijo.

-Hola...- dijo ella con esa voz seca.

Resulta que ella se hundió en la depresión cuando su hermano murió en un accidente. Han pasado cinco meses y ella no ha logrado superarlo, pues eran bastante unidos.

-Vamos...- Gumi se levantó y se dirigió a ella con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Quieres ir por un helado?-

En respuesta la peliverde asintió levemente. Ambos sonreimos. Llamé a los demás para que fueramos a por un helado.

Pasamos todo el día junto a ella para darle nuestro apoyo. Me preocupa, ha estado demasiado deprimida últimamente. Esas marcas en sus brazos aumentan, creo que debo confiscar todos los objetos filosos que posea.

Gumi es muy buena amiga de Miku, se conectaron bastante antes de la muerte de Mikuo. Sería mejor que la ayudara, ella mejor que nadie podrá hacerlo.

Marqué a su celular esperando a que me contestara, lo que pasó luego de tres timbres.

\- ¿Moshi moshi? - fue lo que escuché al otro lado de la línea, la voz de la peliverde en la bocina del teléfono.

\- Gumi, necesito que vayas con Miku y la acompañes esta noche. Por favor. - le dije con una voz que demostraba la preocupación que sentía.

\- Claro, justo estaba camino a su casa. Espero y poder animarla aunque sea un rato... - dijo con la misma preocupación que yo. En ese momento cortó la llamada.

Sólo espero que pueda animarla un poco, tiene que superar de una vez la muerte de su hermano. Sólo espero que lo logre...

* * *

¿Qué hora es? ¿Las 11:30? No tengo ni la más remota idea. Sólo se que el sonido del teléfono sonando interrumpió mi sueño. No sé quién podrá ser.

\- ¿Quién... ? - dije bastante adormilado al contestar el teléfono. Escuché la respiración agitada de una chica, al parecer era Gumi. Sonaba muy alterada.

\- ¡G-Gakupo! ¡M-Miku! ¡A-Ambulancia! - apenas lograba comprender lo que decía, tenía que calmarse si quería que la comprendiera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Gumi? - pregunté preocupado, pero con una voz calmada para que se tranquilizara un poco. Aunque lo siguiente que escuché, realmente me dejó en shock...

\- ¡Miku se suicidó! -

. . .

\- ¿C-Cómo que se suicidó? - logré decir apenas. Realmente no lo podía creer.

\- C-Cuando llegué a su casa... L-la encontré colgada... -

No puede ser...

No lo entiendo...

La muñeca donde tenía el brazalete comenzó a dolerme. Al verla, vi que uno de los recuadros blancos estaba de color negro, con un R.I.P. en él... No puede ser... ¿Cuándo pasó?

Es que todo esto... ¿Es real?

Ya no sé que pensar...


End file.
